Unbreakable (2017 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Unbreakable (2017 CGI film). Logos Opening TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX and 21 LAPS ENTERTAINMENT presents a KINBERG GENRE/CAS-FLOOD production a LUKAIN ANIMATION film Unbreakable Closing Crawl Art Songs "By the Time I Get to Phoenix" Written by Jimmy Webb Performed by Glen Campbell Courtesy of Capitol Nashville Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Werewolves of London" Written by Leroy P. Marinell, Warren Zevon and Robert Wachtel Performed by Warren Zevon Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "My Baby Loves Lovin'" Written by Roger Cook and Roger Greenaway Performed by White Plains Courtesy of Decca Music Group Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Killer Queen" Written by Freddie Mercury Performed by Queen Courtesy of Universal International Music BV Under license from Universal Music Enterprises/Hollywood Records, Inc. "Do the Funky Monkey" Written by Peter Brown Performed by Otis Turner Courtesy of Phase One Network, Inc. By arrangement with Shelly Bay Music "Ballroom Blitz" Written by Nicky Chinn and Mike Chapman Performed by Sweet Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises/BMG Rights Management Exclusively licensed to Sony Music Entertainment UK Ltd. "Lay on the Floor" Written by Patrick Rockhill and David S. Williams Performed by Seompi Courtesy of Cicadelic Records and Music By arrangement with Mutiny Records "Ain't The Peculiar" Written by Robert Rogers, William "Smokey" Robinson, Marvin Tarplin and Warren Moore Performed by Marvin Gaye Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Hands On Me" Written by Harrison Mills, Clayton Knight and Ry Cuming Performed by Banks Banks appears courtesy of Harvest Records When I Am Laid In Earth from the opera "Dido and Aeneas" Written by Henry Purcell Soundtrack Album on Sony Classical The Producers Wish to Thank The Following For Their Assistance Locations - Michael Trudel Sixteen19 Grande Studios Stan Lee Jack Kirby Chris Claremont Dave Cockrum Len Wile John Byrne Footage from "127 HOURS" courtesy of Fox Searchlight Pictures Poster from "FOR COLORED GIRLS" courtesy of Lionsgate "REGULAR SHOW" and "THE POWERPUFF GIRLS" use an trademarks of Cartoon Network, Inc. © 2017 Cartoon Network. all rights reserved "MONK" courtesy of Universal Television and Studio USA Television "PARTIDOS AND EMUNIGONOS" courtesy of Telemundo Footage an Stills Provided by Getty Images Thinkstock Wazee Digital Produced studio in association with BRUNA PICTURES With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Visual Effects Work Undertaken in South Australia With the support of South Australian Film Corporation Copyright © 2017 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and LuKain Animation All Rights Reserved The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making the authorized distribution of this film supported over 15,000 jobs and involved hundreds of thousands million work hours. Category:Credits